Lopunny
|region3=Flevore |regdex3=036 |gen=IV |color=Brown |type=Normal |ability=Cute Charm |ability2=Klutz |abilityh=Limber |height=3'11" |weight=73.4 lbs. |evofrom=Buneary |evointo=N/A }} '''Lopunny', known in Japan as ミミロップ ( ), is a Normal-type rabbit Pokémon from Sinnoh. It evolves from Buneary with high friendship. It has a highly feminine appearance, but despite this, it has a 1:1 gender ratio, meaning it can be equally as much a male as a female. Biology Lopunny is a bipedal Pokémon that resembles a rabbit. Its coat is brown, as is its small, round tail. It also has lopped ears. On the tip of those ears are long, fluffy fur extensions that are cream-colored. It also has similar cream-colored fur around its wrists, on its lower legs and above its red eyes. Around its eyes in the direction of its snout is a black marking on each side. Lopunny's forearms aren't of the same constant thickness. The end at the wrist is far thicker than the end at the elbow. Lopunny's thighs and hips are also thick. Lopunny's pride lies in its ears, and the fluffy fur that connects to them. It grooms its ears occasionally and never fails. If they're pulled on roughly, it retaliates back with a powerful kick. Only twice per year, it sheds its aforementioned fur. Its fur for the winter is fluffier and softer than its fur for the summer. It is also very cautious. When it senses danger, it either cloaks its entire body with its fluffy ear extensions, or just bounds off to safety. Statistics Trivia *Lopunny is so far the only Pokémon that is able to learn Return by leveling up. Other Pokémon can only learn it by TM or breeding. **In a similar case, its pre-evolution Buneary is the only Pokémon so far that is able to learn the opposite move Frustration. Buneary learns this around the same level as Lopunny learns Return. *Lopunny shares distinct similarities and differences with the Pokémon Diggersby: **Both Pokémon are the final evolution of a two-stage family. **Both Pokémon are based on rabbits. **Both Pokémon are at least Normal-type. **Both Pokémon have lopped ears. **Both Pokémon have at least one part covered in fluffy fur. **While Lopunny looks feminine, Diggersby looks masculine. **While Lopunny would represent beauty, Diggersby would represent ugliness. **While Lopunny is more useful as a supportive Pokémon, Diggersby is more useful as an offensive one. Origin Lopunny's physological appearance appears to resemble a Playboy bunny or bunny girls in general. It may also be designed after a fashion model, with its fluffy fur on its wrists and legs resembling furry cuffs and furry boots, respectively. It also may be based on the lop rabbit, a breed of rabbit with lopped ears rather than erect ears. Name Origin Lopunny's name is a combination of lop and bunny. Its Japanese name, Mimilop, is a combination of 耳 mimi (ear) and lop. Names in other Languages |JapM=From 耳 mimi (ear) and lop. |Ger=Schlapor |GerM=From Schlappohr (a colloquial word "bunny", especially with floppy ears). |Fra=Lockpin |FraM=From dreadlock and lapin (bunny). }} Gallery 428Mega_Lopunny.png|Mega Lopunny Category:Large Pokémon Category:Mega Evolutions